Revenge (Elena Style)
by cookiesrforme
Summary: After Elena found out that Damon slept with Rebekah, she was mad. Really mad. As the Old Elena starts to resurface, she wants revenge. Luckily for her, Kol, Elijah and Klaus are more than willing to help, considering they have a very... intimate history. As they progress in their strange relationship, Elena's friends that have known her since birth become confused.


Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Diaries! All rights go to L.J. Smith and CW. Rated PG-13, R rated scenes will be marked. Enjoy!

**IS RECOMMENDED YOU'VE WATCHED THE SERIES FIRST... CAREFUL, IT'S RATED PG-13 FOR A REASON. SEXUAL CONTENT, LANGUAGE, VIOLENCE (MINOR PROBABLY) R-RATED CHAPTERS WILL BE MARKED. PROCEED AT YOUR OWN RISK. ALSO, TOTALLY AH! OOC TOO. ONE OC CHARACTER TOO. GOING TO BE A BIT OF A MYSTERY AT FIRST BUT DON'T WORRY, I WON'T DRAG IT OUT. **

**ELENA'S POV**

I was seething. I was _infuriated. How dare he?!_ Just when I was about to... UGH! STUPID MAN! And _Rebekah!_ She was practically my sister!  
_Okay, Elena. Calm down. You don't get jealous or stressed out about guys, remember? Get on that inner b*tch, _I assured myself mentally. I went straight to the Grill and ordered 6 tequila shots.  
I groaned as I heard the slow annoying song that was on. I glared at the DJ, and, him recognizing me, he nodded and switched it to an Eminem song. I have a weakness for rap. No one knows that, of course. Except maybe... _maybe_ Klaus, considering he got me that track for my birthday last year. Speaking of...  
"Hello, you've reached Klaus Mikaelson, pleasure I'm sure." He answered the phone in his usual cocky way.  
"_Niklaus Mikaelson!_ Do you know what your sister did to me? She humiliated me! With that _insolent child!_" I yelled into the phone, attracting Matt's attention, who gave me a worried look. I sighed heavily. "Now Matt's giving me a look. How much longer will I have to put on this ridiculous facade? I miss you guys. Plus, you owe me. I totally got you guys out of that whole ball-mother-killing-you thing."  
"I know, luv, and don't worry, I haven't forgotten. You could come and live with us for awhile if you could find a decent excuse. What, should I pretend to force you to come?"  
"_Yes, please._ Oh my God, YES." I begged him.  
"Are you drunk?" Klaus inquired, amused.  
"Little bit. It's not just _him_, you know." I admitted, a sad note seeping into my voice.  
"What happened?" Klaus asked, concerned. I had to admit, I was a bit touched.  
"Aww, is my wittle Nicky-poo getting all softy on me? Is that _concern_ I hear in your voice?" I said sarcastically.  
"Screw you." He scoffed. "Shoot me for trying to help. Alright, I'll get you to Mikaelson Manor. Elijah is excited. Kol wants to... What was it, Kol?... I never thought I would make this sound in my life but... _Eugh._" Klaus groaned, and I laughed. Then a different note entered Klaus' voice. "Wait, are you... _jealous?_" He asked disbelievingly. "Because of that _child_?"  
"I DON'T GET JEALOUS!"  
"Whatever you say, luv. I'll see you in ten minutes."

**Chapter 2**

**ELIJAH'S POV**

After 8 months, finally. She's here again. We'd all be lying if we said that we didn't miss Elena like hell. She was our life. It truly was a shame that she was human again. She was an amazing vampire. "Hello all. Miss me?" Elena said cockily.  
"Yes, we all did. Now come here." Kol ordered, and Elena rolled her eyes, but she did come over. She proceeded to hug him, then me.  
"What's up, mate?" She smirked at Klaus, while trying to get him to look at her face instead of her body. She was wearing a gorgeous, revealing dress.  
"I kind of like the view from here, love." Klaus grinned wolfishly. Elena moved seductively over to him, and ran her hands along his chest.  
"Well, then, enjoy the view... While you can." Elena's eyes flashed. "Why can't you reverse the spell already? You have your damn hybrids." She spat.  
"Well... See... I really don't have enough." Klaus explained lamely. Now her eyes narrowed.  
"Why the hell not? I've been good, Klaus. I've been _very_ good. And what do I get? I get this crappy human life. I want my old life back. _Now._ And you _know_ I'm not very patient."  
Klaus paled slightly.  
"Give me a month."  
"Three weeks." She countered easily.  
"Done. Now... I'm guessing you want to cause the Salvatore puppies as much pain as possible over the next three weeks? We can help with that." Klaus offered.  
A slow smile spread over Elena's face, and for once, I almost felt sorry for the Salvatore brothers.

**KLAUS'S POV (R rated chapter :P)**

Elena's phone buzzed for the hundredth time. I sighed heavily. Seriously? Don't they have a life? I grabbed her phone.  
_35 missed calls and 134 missed texts. _I looked at the phone in disbelief.  
You. Have. Got. To. Be. Kidding.  
"WHAT?!" I finally yelled into the phone. It was silent for a moment, I could tell I'd surprised whoever was on the other end. I took a calming breath. _Three more weeks... Three more weeks..._  
"Klaus?" Caroline asked in disbelief. I groaned as her syrupy, girly voice assaulted my ears. "Why do you have Elena's phone? What did you do to her? Give her back!" She whined. I hit my head against the pillow.  
"Here, I'll send a picture of what we're doing." I replied with an evil smirk on my face, and Elena grinned against my body.  
"Oh! _EEEEWWW!_" Caroline squealed as she saw the picture. "EEEEWWW! That is disgusting! Elena! What are you thinking?!"  
"Well, that I'm having great sex." Elena replied as if it were obvious. I chuckled. "Also, it's not the first time. Or second. Or third. Or fourth." She glanced up at me. "What time is this?"  
I shrugged. "I'm not exactly counting, love. I think Kol is keeping track, he wants to blackmail you into have sex with him more times than with me."  
"Why does that not surprise me?" Elena laughed. Suddenly her phone started going off even more! "Klaus. Please, please tell me you didn't send that picture to _every single person on my contacts list_!" Elena yelled at me, and hung up on Caroline, who was still spluttering on the other end. I grinned at her sheepishly. "I have Elijah, Rebekah, Kol, Finn, and all my other contacts over the years on here! I have the Salvatore's on here!"  
Oh. Oops.  
Well, at least everyone would know that she's _mine._  
"What?" Elena demanded as she answered the phone yet again.  
"What do you mean 'what'? You do realize I just got a picture of _you _and _Klaus_ having _SEX!_" Damon Salvatore yelled over phone.  
"I'm well aware, idiot." Elena rolled her eyes. "It's _my_ phone. God. KOL! COME HERE!" She called, and hung up on Damon. Kol was there in an instant.  
"Well? What are you just standing there for? Come here." Elena said, patting the bed, and Kol's eyes widened.

**Chapter 3**

**ELENA'S POV**

He grinned sexily as he jumped on the bed.  
"I don't think I'll mind sending out another picture to all the people on my contacts list of us... What do you say, Kol?" I purred, and he licked his lips.  
"I think that's the best idea you've had in awhile." Kol smirked. "Especially since that brilliant idea you had to f*ck up America by-"  
"HEY! I was drunk!" I protested immediately, and Klaus chuckled as he left the bedroom.  
"No excuse." Kol replied playfully. I rolled my eyes.  
"Do you want to take the damn picture or not?"

**TIME LAPSE (ABOUT 2 HOURS LATER)**

"Kol! Stop! I am cowpletely wast'd." I slurred, and he laughed. "It must suck not being able to hold your liquor." Kol grinned at me, and I glared at him, which would have been more effective if he wasn't right.  
"Elena Gilbert! Why are you here with Kol? And why are you _drunk_?" Bonnie gasped from behind me, and I groaned.  
"Queen buzz kill. Yay." I said dramatically, and Kol burst out laughing again.  
"Witch." Kol smirked at her.  
"D*ck." Was her fast retort, and Kol dramatically placed a hand over his chest.  
"You wound me, sweetheart." He groaned, as if in major pain, and Bonnie scoffed.  
"What did you do to her?" Bonnie looked me up and down, and I realized that I was still a bit... Disheveled from our... _Activities. _Kol rolled his eyes.  
"Isn't a bit obvious, darling? Didn't you receive the text?"  
Bonnie checked her phone, and her face scrunched up in disgust.  
"Really, Elena? Klaus and Kol? You do realize that Klaus killed you and tried to kill you and your friends and family numerous times!? He killed Jenna! And Kol has killed thousands of people! He's f*cked his way across all seven continents!" Bonnie was near hysteria.  
"HEY! I did too!" I cried out. "Why does he always get the credit?!"  
"Because I actually act dangerous, love." Kol grinned at me, and I smacked his shoulder.  
"That's different. I'm human! You're a bloody vampire! No pun intended."  
Bonnie pursed her lips in annoyance.  
"I think they've compelled you." Suddenly, she started to chant, and my entire world went black.

**Chapter 4**

**ELIJAH'S POV**

"Brother." Kol's voice came through the phone grimly. "Elena's been kidnapped."  
_"What?"_ I took a calming breath. "What happened?"  
Kol gave me a brief run-down of what had transpired.  
"They think she's been compelled... Hmm. There's a spell to break compulsion, it shouldn't affect her in any way other than the fact that any compulsion she's been put under will be broken, but then again, she may not be able to be compelled. I've never put it to the test." I murmured, lost in thought.  
"Well, we have to get her back nonetheless. I have no idea what they'll do if they find out she hasn't been compelled. They might... Well, I don't know. I've never given a damn about them, so I haven't exactly bothered to try and get to know them." Kol informed me matter-of-factly.  
"I'll call Klaus and Rebekah... Dammit, who's idea was it for her to cause her 'friends' to get jealous?" I muttered.  
"Klaus's. They've annoyed him over the years."  
Why was I not surprised?

**TIME LAPSE (ABOUT AN HOUR, ****_ELENA'S POV_****)**

"Why are you doing this?" I asked, bloody well annoyed. They had _tied me up_. I wished I was still a vampire, but I brushed off the thought. Just a few more days... Besides, one of the Originals will probably help me. Right?  
"We just want to break the compulsion. I'm sorry that this happened to you." Stefan said soothingly, and I snorted.  
"Yeah, I'm sorry that you kidnapped me, too." I snapped back at him, and he flinched.  
"I prefer the term 'surprise adoption'." Damon said snarkily, and I flipped him off as best I could while being tied up, loving the surprised look on his face. "Was this about the fact that I slept with Rebekah?"  
I raised my eyebrows at him. Of course he would think that.  
"Uh, no, Damon, it was mostly for the sex." I smirked at him.  
"Eew! Really, Elena?" Caroline squealed.  
"Oh please. You're just jealous, Caroline. Get Bonnie to stop chanting. The only compulsion they'll break is yours, Damon." I retorted immediately. A loud _crash_ alerted me to the fact that one of the Originals were here. I perked up immediately. When Elijah came, I was even more thrilled.  
"Elijah." I nodded at him. "Mind helping me with these ropes? You can kill Bonnie if you need to. She keeps repeating the same spell over and over, nothing's happening." I scowled. "You'd think they would get the message that I wasn't compelled by now." Elijah broke the ropes and helped me up. My 'friends' didn't try to interfere, they knew that they'd be killed. We left, and I kissed Elijah's cheek.  
"Thanks." I smiled at him.  
Who knew Elijah Mikaelson could blush? Me being me, I wondered exactly how embarrassed he would be if I kissed him full on the lips. And, me being me, I tried it.  
He didn't pull away. And he tasted so _good._ He set me on my feet and pressed me against the nearest wall... Which turned out to be a tree because he had sped us to the woods.  
Sleeping with three Originals? Probably not the best. Then again, when had I ever been known as a good decision-maker and impulse control? Uh... NEVER!

**Chapter 5 **

**JEREMY'S POV**

"So... All of it was a lie?" I asked, furious.  
"Sorry, mate, but she's ours. She's been with us for a thousand years, I'm not gonna let anyone f*ck that up." Kol clapped me on the shoulder.  
"I think you kept her occupied for awhile, though. Don't worry, she'll visit. Maybe." Kol turned to go.  
"Wait!" He turned around. "So... I never had a sister?"  
He shook his head. "Not really. She isn't as passionate about things, like reading, for instance. And she certainly doesn't care about her friends as much as she pretended to." He grinned at me. "However, she might have taken a liking to you. Who knows?"  
Then he left, leaving me with my heart broken.

**ELENA'S POV**

"I have to let go of them." I murmured, nearly crying.  
"Who?" Elijah asked me gently, holding me close.  
"Kol and Klaus." I answered, and he tensed.  
"You don't have to... If you don't want to." He told me.  
"Yes, yes I do. I know myself very well, Elijah. And I know them very well. It won't end well if we're all together." I whispered, knowing the inevitable. I bit my lip. "I know that we've been at this for a thousand years, but, knowing myself... I don't know if I can survive losing my brothers. And... I know I can't have all three of you." I started crying. "I can't have Kol, with his sarcastic charm, funny wit, and yet caring heart. I can't have Klaus, with his need to be loved, his fierce protectiveness, and his hidden sweetness. I can't have _you,_ Elijah, with your honor and your loyalty to your family. And you are my family. All three of you. And yet, I can't be selfish with you. I don't deserve you, or your brothers. I'll screw it up, I'll sleep around, I'll turn my emotions off again at some point, I'll go on killing sprees. I'm not perfect. I'm not saying that there's a perfect person waiting for you, but there's someone out there that deserves you, and you deserve them. And it's not me. And, though I never wanted to admit it, it scares me that one day you guys are all gonna wake up and not care for me." "Elena." Elijah's hand stroked my face comfortingly. "You've made mistakes. You've killed people. But, you won't betray someone. Not truly. You deserve someone who loves you, and we _all_ love you. Even though you are not our true sister, we will _always_ love you. Always and forever."

"And I love you, always and forever."

**Chapter 6**

**KLAUS'S POV**

"I should have told you." I seemed like I was admitting a weakness to Caroline, who seemed angry.  
"Yes, you bloody well should have! My best friend... All of this was a lie." "I'm sorry. I get it. We'll leave." I sighed heavily. I was going to miss the feisty blonde, though I'll never admit it. "Are you taking Elena with you?" Caroline asked incredulously. "Yes, she's been with us for a thousand years. Being without her... Is like losing your beautiful, loving sister." I laughed a little. "I don't think we can be without her." "I... Kind of get it. But... I guess, what I'm trying to say, is that I'll miss her. And you, as absolutely crazy as that sounds." Caroline admitted, and I almost couldn't believe what I was hearing. "You can come." I said without thinking. Caroline's mouth dropped open. "I'll think about it." She told me, and I smiled.

**GENERAL POV**

Well, unbeknownst to everyone but them, Kol and Bonnie were having a similar conversation.  
"It's all your fault!" The Bennett witch was fuming, and Kol was rolling his eyes.  
"No, it was totally Nik's idea." He protested. "I just didn't stop him 'cuz I didn't want a dagger in my heart."  
"It... No! My best friend's an Original vampire!" Bonnie shrieked, near hysterical.  
Kol sighed. "Yes, great way to state the obvious, darling."  
"Child."  
"Witch."  
"D*ck." She shot back.  
"B*tch." He retorted. "Come with us." Kol offered. He always had a thing for feisty witches with sharp tongues.  
"No!" Bonnie said, confused.  
"Oh, just come, love. You won't regret it, I promise."  
Bonnie said the exact same thing as Caroline, at the exact same time.  
"I'll think about it."

**Chapter 7**

**ELENA'S POV**

"You're saying that I'll have to deal with Caroline and Bonnie for the rest of eternity?" Rebekah squealed. I shared her feelings. Sure, my fake childhood friends were bearable for awhile, but for forever?  
Ugh.  
"Well... I guess that means we'll all stay together. So, Bekah... How's the relationship with Matt going? I'll invite him along if you want." I winked at her, and she blushed.  
"Thanks, sister." Becks grinned at her.  
"Well, I can't leave you the odd one out, can I?"

**TIME LAPSE (A WEEK)**

"Ooh, can we go to Paris?" Caroline's whiny voice could be heard, and Rebekah and I groaned simultaneously.  
"No! Let's go to Europe." I argued, and Rebekah nodded.  
"How I miss the gelato and shopping." She sighed dreamily.  
"Greece? Italy? Ooh... Turkey?" I questioned, and Rebekah nodded.  
"Cruise, anyone?" Becks high-fived me.  
"I always knew you were going to be my favorite sibling, even though we aren't blood-related."  
"Which is good, otherwise I'd be having fan-frickin'-tastic sex with my brother." I told her, grimacing at the thought.  
"Ew! TMI, 'Lena, TMI!" Rebekah protested, and I laughed.  
"If you can't stand that, how could you stand Kol?" I stated the obvious. Kol threw an arm over my shoulder.  
"You wound me, darling."  
"Oh, come on, you make sexual innuendos every five seconds."  
"That's not the only thing I can do." Kol waggled his eyebrows, and Elena looked at Bonnie sympathetically.  
"Sorry, Bon-Bon, but you're gonna put up with this for a long time." Elena patted her shoulder, and Bonnie scowled.  
"Great."  
"Oh, don't be like that, darling." Kol smirked at her.  
"Oh, let's just get out of this God-forsaken town!"  
"Fine by me. Let's go. See ya, Mystic Falls! We won't miss you!" I called over my shoulder, and we went out into the sunset.  
Literally. We were going West.


End file.
